Romeo and Juliet
by limetta
Summary: She needs appreciation, he needs affection. They both need love. A JacobxAlice fanfic. Smut in later chapters. Turns AU from the Honeymoon onwards. ABANDONED 8.3.09
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

"Oh my _gooooooood_." I groaned, unable to contain the noise as smooth, marble lips slid across my throat.

"Fuck. Don't stop. _Fuck._" The bed shook. I was sure that they would be able to hear my moaning in Korea. To redeem myself, I squeezed the pair of hips currently grinding themselves against my groin.

"Ahhh!" My gestures were answered by a high pitched little gasp, the sound made music to my ears.

"Mmhmm. I know you like that, baby. Make that little noise for me again?" I purred, pressed my mouth against her ear, tracing it softly with the tip of my tongue.

"I-Ah!" And she made that little breathy sound again, her hands wandered downwards. I growled, not even bothering to muffle my sound this time.

Her eyes widened in horror. She lept off of my lap, regrettably, and grabbed a pillow, shoving it over my face. "Shut up. _Shut. Up._" She hissed, practically spitting the words at me. "Do you want us to get caught? You're begging for it."

I shoved the pillow off of my mouth, and narrowed my eyes at the pixie figure standing before me. "Well, _Cullen._" I laced her surname with venom. "You're the one with the _family_ that can hear us all the way in fucking Oregon."

She understood perfectly the tone of voice in which I'd drowned the word _family. _Eyes glowering, she lunged forward and crushed our mouths together. Her hands were proportionate to the rest of her body; tiny. They managed to yank my hair nonetheless, and I did the same to hers.

I pulled her head back, allowing me full access to the flawless pale skin of her throat. My tongue darted out, and I licked a trail of glistening saliva across her neck, relishing the soft whimpers she let out.

"Ironic, isn't it, leech?" I muttered under my breath, but my mouth was close enough for her to hear. "The werewolf is biting the vampire." I smirked, quickly locating the spot where her pulse would have been. Without stopping to consider my actions, I covered the plushy skin with my mouth, and bit down.

"Ah, ah...J-J-Jake..." Her moans reduced to whimpers as I slowly lessened the pressure of my bite. Even after two months of this affair, the casual nickname that Bella had endowed upon me sounded odd coming from her lips. Even thinking about my former love made my heart clench, my eyes gleam. Her impregnation ruined any romantic thought of her I might have entertained, but the agony of _losing_, it stayed bitter.

She saw it, quickly, and distracted me immediately, gyrating her hips back and forth across my straining erection. All traces of that god-awful failure - or any coherent thought, actually - gone from my mind, I did what Edward was so afraid of doing to Bells. I lost control.

I scooped her up in my arms easily, for she was the size of a fucking 7th grader, and slammed her onto the bed, climbing over her petite frame. Her widened again, this time with rage. She shoved me off of her, and pulled on her shirt indignantly.

"Can't you even try to be quiet?" Her voice was perhaps twice as venomous as last time.

"Me? _You_ are the one moaning loud enough for them to pick up on the noise with their freaky powers." I snapped back at her, not quiet ready to pull one my own clothes.

"If my...moaning didn't do it, that huge thud just did." She was still seething. It was difficult to make Alice really angry, yet I constantly managed to do it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted to get caught."

Okay, _me? Wanting to get caught?_ Little bitch. "That's rich. Two months ago, to this very day, actually, Alice Cullen shoves Jacob Black into a linen closet of her very own house and demands that he fuck her hard enough to be a successful rebound off of her non-existent heart, breaking over Jason."

"Jasper."

"Whatever. Meanwhile her brother and best friend are having a 'miracle baby'. And she's off getting frisky with her best friend's best friend and the moral enemy of her entire fucking species." I crossed my arms over my bare chest, a gesture I knew drove her crazy, and waited to hear how she would defend herself.

"Well...It's our anniversary, then?" Alice chirped, all traces of lust gone already. The happy Alice was back. The one that everyone loved, everyone smiled adoringly at. The friendly Cullen. The one who simply shook off her break-up with a perky smile, only to sob into her pillows and fuck her worries away every night. I should know.

"Oh, that reminds me! It's Emmett and Rose's anniversary coming up! I should throw them a party!" She sat back on the bed again, criss-cross-apple-sauce style, chattering on and on about color schemes and sailing and Rosalie thinking blue made her look fat. I felt a smile tugging at my lips against my will. She was so cute.

Lethal, of course. A freak of nature. But cute.

I lov- enjoyed her company more when she stopped feeling obligated to hate me.

Then, without warning - almost as if she could sense that I _liked _being with her - the midget burst into tears.

Crying girls always made me uncomfortable. But she knew that. Mother fucker.

I sighed deeply, and reached over. I awkwardly slid one hand around her shoulder, the other hand buried itself in her hair.

"D-don't...cry. It's weird." I murmured, leaning into her. She beat me to it, and threw her face into my chest, her arms clutching me desperately.

I rolled my eyes over her head, but slid both hands down to her waist, patting awkwardly.

_Comforting a midget vampire. _I was pathetic. But you know what's even more pathetic? It certainly wasn't the first time I had done it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. (:**

* * *

  


The ringing of an alarm clock is never a lovely thing to wake up to, but the blaring of Mickey Avalon and the narration of Fonzworth Bently on the television? Yeah, I'd take the alarm clock.

I growled, and rolled over onto the empty side of the bed, pulling a pillow over my head.

_"_It's too fucking early for this._" _I mumbled into the mattress. Finally, I raised my head, and narrowed my eyes at the dark haired pixie sitting calmly at the foot of the bed.

"Morning!" Alice chirped. Fuck her. It was far, far to early for any _human_ to be that chipper. However, being the absolute _gentleman_ that I am, I certainly couldn't be rude to her.

"Morning, leech." Or maybe I could.

"Sleep well? I ordered breakfast for you." She motioned towards the room service cart next to her, her eyes still glued to the TV screen.

Obviously, my hit at her perky mood did nothing. I would have kept on hitting, but the smell of bacon was too enticing. I nodded a thanks begrudgingly in her direction and clambered over to the cart.

Lifting the silver cap off of the plate, my mouth instantly watered. Ham, sausages, french toast, eggs, pancakes, bacon and cheese croissants. It was like IHOP came and threw a party.

I began shoveling food in mouth, a fork in one hand and a spoon in the other. After a couple minutes, and halfway through the meal, I raised my eyes to see if Alice was yet disgusted by my behavior; her eyes hadn't yet budged from the TV.

"What are you watching?"

"MTV." Not having her undivided attention, it bothered me more than I care to admit.

"Ah. What show?"

"G's to Gents."

"Oh, is Jasper hosting it?"

Oops. Well, that was a bit of a mistake. She looked at me with shiny butterscotch eyes, jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room slamming the hotel door behind her.

_Nice going, Black._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Alice! I'm...sorry." I shouted, leaping off of the bed and pulling on my pants. I darted down the hall, ignoring the speculating looks I managed to snag from the hotel staff. I just barely managed to catch her right as the elevator doors were closing. Fucking vampire speed.

Without thinking twice, I sped into the elevator, not even bothering to try to keep the door open.

"Sorry, I..." I sighed. I wrapped both of my arms around her and pulled the tiniest Cullen into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." I murmured into her burgundy-colored hair. "That was hitting below the belt. Shouldn't have gone there. I get it. I guess you were right..I can be a bit.._insensitive_. Sometimes."

"A bit?" Her laughter vibrated against my abdomen. The embrace lasted much longer than it should have.

* * *

"Nice ride." She commented, smirking, as I threw her luggage into the truck.

"Thanks." I winked back. "Hey, why am _I_ carrying _your _stuff? You're the one with the endless strength."

"Because you're a gentleman." She beamed, and tip-toed her way over to peck me on the cheek. I still had to lean down.

_She's a bloodsucker. Mortal enemies, much? And you're fucking kissing her._

I rolled my eyes, and turned away my face in case the heat on my cheeks was visible. "Yeah, yeah." I muttered, false annoyance lacing my words.

"Are you going to need a ride?" I asked, slamming the trunk shut.

Alice looked up from inspecting the rims. "You have my stuff. It would be weird if someone saw you with my luggage and not me."

"We can meet in the baseball clearing and you can pick it all up." I got in the car and rolled down the window.

"Eager to get rid of me?"

"What? No! I mean- it would just be less suspicious."

"If you don't want me to, I can always..."

"No! I want you to! I was just-"

She pecked me before I could say anything else. "You're cuter when you don't ramble." Alice called over her shoulder, and she slid into the passenger seat.

"You're hotter when you're underneath me." I retorted, a smirk playing on my face while I set the car into motion.

_Aw, flirting. How cute. _

She looked up at me, a look of amusement and...wait, was that- "Are you blushing?"

"What? No! No! I- Vampires don't blush." She scoffed, abruptly turning her head away from me.

"They don't wear polka dots either." I muttered under my breath, tearing my eyes off of the road to skim down her polka-dotted sweater.

The look on her face was laughable. So I did. Her doe eyes widened, and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

"This is _Burberry._" She emphasized the label, as if it would make a difference to me. "Latest in the fall line." She spluttered, glaring at me sideways.

"Tell it to the Bailey School Kids."

* * *

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yea, Al?" We were now up to nicknaming. Wonder-fucking-ful.

_You're not friends._

_"_Do you think you can show me how to ride?_"_

_"_Ride? My bike?_" _I looked over at her, my eyebrows raised.

"Yea."

"No."

"What? Why?" She stuck her lower lip out, just slightly.

"Your feet won't even be able to touch the ground!"

"I'm very coordinated."

Don't I know it. Everything about her, every fucking movement seemed like it was planned. Everything she did, it all had poise, grace. From sliding down the banister to the lobby, to skipping in front of me and chattering about her car.

_Stop it._

Shut the fuck up. Fucking subconsciousness. There was nothing wrong with noticing her grace. It was pretty fucking obvious, the way she pranced around in those ballet flats like a dancer.

"You'll fall. Even I still fall sometimes."

"So?" Alice shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Look at how fucking tiny you are!" I leaned over, one hand on the wheel. "Fucking midget." I whispered. Without permission, my hand reached out and stroked her cheekbone. "You'll break."

She stared at me, her eyes wide again. Fuck. It was fucking creepy when she did that. Feels like she can fucking see right through me.

_She can, you know it. And you like it._

Fucking hand. It wouldn't stop stroking.

_Honkhonkhonkhonk!_

"Fuck!" I groaned, swerving the car to the left. Both my hands found themselves on the wheel again.

* * *

"Jacob."

"Alice."

"Do you _really_ not like my cardigan?"

I sighed. Pixie's didn't really know when to shut up. "No. I love your sweater. Happy?"

"It's a cardigan."

"Same thing."

"No it's not! A cardigan is made of thinner fabric, designed to glimpse the undershirt, and usually has buttons." She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "You sound like Bella."

"Same difference." I shrugged. "And you say that like it's a bad thing."

Alice looked up at me again, literally having to _look up_. She blinked furiously, and set her mouth into a straight thin line.

"Did I hit a nerve?" I asked, teasingly.

"What? No, I love Bella! She's like a sister to me."

Her voice didn't leave doubts of sincerity.

"Alice."

"Jake."

"I changed my mind, I do like your sweater."

She smiled up at me, and leaned back into the seat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_Friends. Just friends. With some very, very good benefits._

_

* * *

_AN: Did anyone understand the Bailey School Kids reference? I used to love those books as a kid, and the first one was my favorite. That, or Ghouls Don't Slurp Syrup or something. (I don't own that either. Or Burberry. Though I do own a scarf from the boutique.)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Reviews are appreciated. (:  
**

* * *

_Her hands slid easily through her hair, her mouth locked onto his. She thrusted squirmed underneath him, her naked body writhing helplessly. _

_"Mmm...Come on, please. Jake...Jake, fuck." She groaned, her body lept upwards; sweaty skin sliding against his. "Don't be a tease, baby. Please just f-" Her words turned into a moan. She moved her lips, and placed them on his shoulder, her teeth sinking in. The pain of the bite sent a slight chill down his back, the scent of her orgasm fueling his libido. _

_A little more...Just a little. She tightened herself around him, causing a loud grunt from his lips. His body slicked with sweat hovered over hers, trembling, shaking. His hips continued to thrust frantically. She finally sunk her teeth in all the way, and he thrashed above her, orgasm flooding him. _

_Just moments later, his arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of her, ignoring the red welt on his shoulder. His breathing heavy, he rolled over onto his side.  
_

_He caught her face in his palm and turned her head to look at him. "Promise me you'll never do this for anyone else." He managed to breath out.  
_

_"I promise." _

_"Who's your alpha?"_

_She closed her eyes, turning into him, leaning into his heat."You are, Jake." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
_

_"Say it." His voice was laced with demand.  
_

_"Jacob Black, you're the alpha."  
_

_His eyes narrowed into slits. He leaned over and threw his arm around her waist, pulling her against him roughly."That's right, and you belong to me."_

_"And I'm yours."  
_

_

* * *

_

"What the _fuck_, man."

"Hmm...? Seth? What the hell?"

"Why were you moaning _Alice_ over and over again?"

"Why were you watching me sleep?"

"I wasn't watching you, so much as hearing you. Jesus."

"Get the fuck out."

"Seriously, dude. Who's Alice?"

"Out."

"You know I'll find out."

"OUT."

"Just wait 'til you phase, dude."

"Seth..."

"You know the pack doesn't keep secrets."

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

_

* * *

_

You know that the boundary lines in your family have been permanently abolished when you're enjoying a very- ah _vivid_ cold shower when bursting through the door, without even _knocking_, comes your lovely cousin.

"Leah!" I screamed, mortified, two hands shielding the family jewels.

"Jesus, Jake. I've changed your diapers. Unless you've grown a tail, it's nothing I haven't seen before." She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips.

"Personal space, thank you very much."

"We're a pack, Jacob. Personal space doesn't exist here."

"Is there a reason you felt the need to burst in on my morning rituals?"

Leah's eyes gleamed, and she smirked, turning to leave the room. "Bonfire tonight." She whispered over her shoulder.

No explanation needed.

* * *

_So._

_So..._

_So._

_So, have you guys heard?_

_Heard what?_

_Jake has a girlfriend._

_Fuck off, Seth. _

_He does? I didn't smell anyone on him._

_I don't._

_Does he? About fucking time._

_I fucking don't._

_Well, he wants to have a girlfriend, anyway._

_Awww, my little Jakey-poo has a crushy-wushy?_

_Now really, Leah? Baby talk?_

_On who?_

_I don't know, some chick named Alice._

_Alice?_

_Alice?_

_Do we know an Alice, Embry?_

_I don't recall..._

_Is she blonde?_

_Tall?_

_Pretty?_

_Leggy?_

_Shut the fuck up, guys. I don't have, nor do I want, a girlfriend._

_That's right. He just wants to bang her. _

_Awww. Poor Jakey hasn't been getting any action lately?_

_Lately?_

_Are you kidding me? I can smell the sex on him every night!_

_That's my natural musk._

_Lovely._

_I know._

_Does this 'Alice' appreciate your natural musk?_

_Actually, she doesn't._

_So there IS an Alice!_

_Fuck you, Embry._

_I am getting seriously curious about who this mystery-lady is._

_So am I, Lay._

_Mmm. Is she pretty?_

_Yes, very. FUCK._

_Ha. Jake's brain is betraying him._

_Fuck off, Embry._

_What about your **little**__ brain, Jakey? Does that betray you too? _

_My** little** brain isn't all that little, Seth. _

_Is that so? Do you ever think about ramming it into Al-_

_SHIT. SHIT. YOU FUCKERS._

_I think he does. He wants to bury his hands into her hair and-_

_Claim her mouth with his own._

_Wrap his tongue around her._

_Trace her body with a map of his own saliva._

_..._

_...Jake, what the fuck?_

_Oh my god, is that...?_

_Shut up._

_Holy balls._

_

* * *

_

Three pairs of wolf eyes stared at me in horror. I widened my own eyes, and primitive instinct kicked in: fight or flight. There was no fucking way I could even begin to defend this.

Without a backwards glance, I turn on my hind legs and sped towards the forest.

_JACOB BLACK WHAT THE FU-_

_Shut up, Leah. Where are you, man?_

_..._

_Jacob?_

_Jaaaaaaay-cooooob!_

_Jake, come on. We can ta-_

I screwed my eyes shut and quickly phased into human form. Stark naked wasn't the best way to run through a forest, but it was damn well better than hearing the constant nagging of Seth, Leah and Embry.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight.  
**

**It took so long to update due to next week being dead week = week before finals. Haha. **

**

* * *

**"Jacob!"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted in the direction of the door. I chucked the first thing in my reach towards it and enjoyed the metal clanging of my alarm clock slamming against the wooden frame.

"I understand you're going through some...teenage angst, son." Billy's so-called _fatherly_ voice attempted a soothing tone from behind the door.

I scoffed. Angst? Angst? Edward leaving Bella was angst. Sam imprinting on Emily was angst. Hell, even Seth's crush on _Embry_ was angst. But _this_? Oh, _This_ was not angst.

"-But Embry and Leah and Seth are all here. They want to talk to you."

I growled. Nosy little bitches, they all were. I grunted in reply, and simply pressed the lock button on the doorknob. I heard an obscure murmer from the other side of the door, followed by a snicker.

"Wha? I-Okay. Jake, are you masturbating in there? Leah says that if you're masturbating, pull on some pants and throw the hand cream back under the pillow because she's coming in."

I closed my eyes slowly in mortification. I didn't know which was worse; the fact that my dad would say _masturbating_ out loud like that, or that Leah knows where I keep my hand cream.

"Tell Leah to shove it up her p-"

"Jacob!" Billy's voice raised. "Boy, I know I raised you better than that." A couple minutes of silence passed, and he attempted once again, his tone much softer. "What's wrong? Bella reject you? Plenty of other fish in the sea, Jake."

A couple of murmurs sounded from the door, Seth's voice being the loudest. "No, not _Bella_, -"

Before the mother fucker could spew out more shit, I lept over my bed to the door and pulled it open.

"Fine. Come in." My tone warned them to do otherwise, and my eyes narrowed at the line of people in front of me.

Behind my dad was Seth, behind him, Embry. The both of them . With her hand on her hip, Leah shoved her way to the front and past me.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste, and frowned at me. "Your room reeks, Jake. It's _called_ Lysol. You would think that anyone with _decency_ would spray some of it here after they finish their...manly habits."

I rolled my eyes and sat back on my bed. "Fuck off, Leah. You guys wanted to talk. Let's talk." Seth and Embry exchanged a quick, meaningful glance, shutting the door behind them.

"Okay, well. We jus-"

"Let's talk about how the three of you had no fucking business manipulating my thoughts like that. Let's talk about how you all just barge into my mind, then my house, then my room; and expect me to simply pour my fucking heart out. Well, guess what, you've all had your laughs now. Now fuck off." I stood up abrubtly from the bed, storming over to the door and holding it open. "Out."

Embry was the first one to object. "Jake, stop. No - really, stop. We really did just come in here to talk to you."

"What, so you can laugh?" I scoffed, but closed the door.

Seth piped up, speaking in a surprisingly soothing voice. "We just want to help you sort out this..issue."

"Yeah. We're your friends, Jake. We want the best for you." Leah walked over to me, a small - dare I say it - motherly smile on her face and ruffled my hair.

Slowly, I grinned back, shoving her away lightly. The tension in the room fell.

"Now, how did this begin?" Leah asked, laying on the floor with her back against my bed, legs Indian-style. (No pun intended.)

I closed my eyes and my back slid down the door. "Erm- I- Well...a couple of months ago, a little more..."

_*~*_

_"You're so cute."_

_Giggle. "Sto-op!"_

_"It's true." _

_"Edward..."_

_"Wha-at?"_

_"You're making me blush._

_"But you're so cute when you blush." Giggle.  
_

_Jacob sipped his coffee slowly, glaring at the couple. Perfect little Edward, and his equally perfect Bella with thier lovely perfect new baby. It was sickening, nothing less than sickening. The worse part? Edward didn't even care that Bella might die from this. Didn't give a shit about anything. _

_And Bella? Bella cared about nothing other than the fact that she could now bang her husband any time she wanted, since the vampy-baby radiated protection from her uterus. _

_Jake was doing his best not to throw up at just the sight of them, all curled together on the couch, like a big happy, perfect family. It wasn't even about the romance anymore, no. He had gotten over that long ago. But the fact that these** bloodsuckers** thought that they deserved happiness...And **Bella!** She had gotten so fucking full of herself. If he even so much as smirked at her, she would run off to her precious Edward complaining that he had been mentally stripping her. Please. Fat chicks were **so** not his thing._

_Maybe, just maybe, all of this would have tolerable...If her were not forced to witness it twenty-four fucking seven._

_"Edward?"_

_"Yes, love?" Nuzzle._

_"I think the baby needs some blood." She crooned, brushing a strand of hair out of his face._

_Edward lazily lifted his gaze from her, throwing Jacob a scathing look. "Well?"_

_"I am not touching any of your...food." He hissed, not removing his eyes from the television set._

_"Please, Jake?" Bella had turned in Edwards' lap, facing him. _

_He rolled his eyes. "No, Bella. And stop trying to pout, it's not you." Jacob shot at her. Watching her eyes grow increasingly shiny, he quickly conjured up a mental image of a certain brown-haired gravid sinking her teeth into another certain cold-blooded father-to-be. __He didn't have to turn to his head to feel the cold glare boring through his head.  
_

_Jake stood up, downing the cup of coffee. Enough was enough, he was **not** going to sit around and be mind-raped just because his supposed best friend decided to think of herself as Miss America. _

_"I'll go to the fucking Blood Bank, then, shall I?" He snapped in the pale boy's direction._

_"Downstairs, three doors to the right." Edward replied, too intent on winding a strand of Bella's hair around his finger to lace his tone._

_He all but ran down the stairs, muttering to himself about strawberry shampoo. One..two...three. He counted the doors in the hallway. After all, it was the Cullen house. He didn't want to accidentally walk in on Emmett and Blonde Bitch in another one of their 'bonding' moments._

_Jacob pressed his hand to the doorknob and paused for a moment, furrowing his brow. Was that...crying? Yup. Sobs. Girlish sobs. Oh no. Jacob hated crying girls. With all their mascara and their eyeliner and the sobbing and the clinging and the...ugh. _

_He leaned back, his hand loosening it's grip on the brass handle. Wait. Who would be crying? It wasn't Bella, it wasn't Esme. He blinked furiously, unable to grasp the idea of either of the female vamps dropping their facades. Damn curiosity. With a last breath of his sanity, Jake turned the handle._

_

* * *

__tbc...(:_

thiscoffeeshop . livejournal . com -- updates/sneak...previews? Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Sorry this took so long. I had finals, and my grandparents are here visiting. School's out though. Updates will come sooner. This was hard for me to write, and I'm not thrilled with it, so feedback is appreciated. Un-beta'd. I just really wanted to post it.  
**

**By the way; seeing as this is just a fanfic, some of the 'vampire rules' won't apply here.**

* * *

_The sobbing ceased the moment his head popped inside. The eerie pitch black of the closet coupled with the long blank in noise sent a shiver down his spine. He blinked furiously, attempting to accustom his eyes to the darkness of the room. _

_"Erm...Hello?" Jake called out. _

_There was a brief pause, and a quick, sniff-like sound. _

_"Jacob?!?" The voice, breathy, high-pitched and energetic despite the circumstances clicked immediately in his head._

_"Cullen?!?"_

_"No, it's Barney." The voice turned mocking, and even in the dark, she must have been rolling her eyes. _

_"Midget? What are you doing here?" _

_There was a long pause._

_"I live here. What are you doing in my linen closet?!"_

_"I he- I was looking for the bathroom." Jacob snapped at her._

_"Three doors to the left from the hallway." Alice sneered back at him, her voice drained of it's usually pep._

_"Thanks.' He growled over his shoulder, turning away. The soft thuds of her back against the wall and her but against the floor barely muffled the soft sounds her body made when it shook. _

_Leave. Every voice in his head was screaming at him to leave._

_Leave. Leave. Go. Out. Handle. Turn. Yes, that's it. Perfect. Just a little more...Almost there..._

_"...Is something wrong?"_

_Fuck!_

_There was another long pause. "No." Her voice rose barely above a whisper._

_Jacob closed his eyes and mentally scolded himself for having a goddamn conscience. What good were they, really? He tilted his head back, slamming it against the back of the linen closet door. _

_He yelped, rubbing the growing bruise on the back of his head with one hand, blindly searching for the light switch in the other. Jake flipped the switch and blinked his eyes furiously. The tingly feeling of being seen without seeing evaporated from his body as he gazed across the meter-long space at her._

_Her tiny body vibrated violently, her head didn't even bother to look up from between her knees. _

_"You sure?" Jake asked again, his tone considerably softer. Alice's body suddenly ceased it's movement, glancing upwards._

_He widened his eyes at the look in hers. Watery, bloodshot. Broken. She looked broken. Holy fuck. Alice Cullen, the bright, peppy, ball of sunshine condensed into a 5 foot tall creature looked like someone had mercilessly ripped out her heart. It was CSI-worthy.  
_

_She read the evident shock on his face, bursting into tears again. "I know, I look terrible." She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "You haven't been the first to tell me." _

_"Er- No...You don't look tha-"_

_ Alice clasped her hands around her knees, burrowing herself further in her arms. "Go away!"She shouted. _

_Jake sighed. Shit, he really was too nice for his own good. Women._

_He crawled across the tiny closet, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like **fuckingragingvampirehormones **under his breath and settling himself next to her. _

_"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked, snuggling himself between a laundry basket and a pile of pillowcases. _

_She tilted her head slightly, one eye opened cautiously under her elbow. "You probably don't even care." She whimpered miserably._

_Jake groaned inwardly, willing his patience not to break. "I obviously care enough to sit in this fucking closet with you, squished between bed clothes and hampers." He replied, the words coming out a bit harsher than he intended. _

_Alice wouldn't budge. "Then leave. No one's making you stay." She spat back at him - or at least, attempted to, her wobbly voice didn't carry out the effect, really. _

_"Alice..." He began, referring to her by her first name. "I honestly do want to know." She lifted her head from her knees, raising an eyebrow at him. "I mean, it's not every day that Alice 'why won't you shut the fuck up' Cullen, cries. The world must have ended or something." He joked. _

_That did it. Before Jacob knew what was happening, he found himself with a soggy T-shirt and a vampire on his lap._

_"Oh, Jake, it was awful! I mean, I thought he loved me! We're supposed to be soul mates. For all of eternity! And then I get this vision that he's kissing some Redhead, and then they're full on making out, and then he takes off her shirt and and and..Oh, it was awful! And then I asked him about it, not yelled, asked, and he doesn't even deny it! All he did was scream at saying how it was a total invasion of his privacy, like I can control my visions and-"_

_Jake struggled to keep up, already having missed the first few lines of her rant (having arms thrown around your neck without warning can be rather startling, you see.) "Er, hold on. Who is this, again?"_

_Alice raised her head from his chest, glaring at him ferociously. "Jasper! You idiot, Jasper! Oh you men, you're all the same." She dove back into his chest. "Too stupid and incompetent to remember anything. Now, as I was saying, He kept on saying that he hadn't done it yet so it shouldn't-"_

_"Wait." Jacob interrupted, pressing a finger to her lips. Slowly, he began to put the pieces together."You're saying that he cheated on you? But...he hasn't done it yet?" He asked, bewildered. "Well, if he hasn't done it yet, why does it matter?" A confused frown sat on his lips.  
_

_"Because, it means that he was planning on it!" Alice retorted and smacked the side of his head."He was planning on betraying me! It didn't matter who it was with!"_

_Jacob yelped, rubbing his head. "Ow! Fuck! Damn, Cullen, that fucking hurt!" _

_"Sorry." She shrugged. "I forgot."_

_He winced, the throbbing from his last hit hadn't quite faded yet. "If I knew that I was just going to beat up..."_

_And that set her off. Completely. Alice climbed into his lap, straddling her tiny legs around his crotch. She slung her arms around his torso in a twisted sort of hug. She buried her head in the crook of neck and sobbed. "No! D-don-don't leave." She cried. "Please?" Alice whispered the last word into his neck and tucked her head in further.  
_

_"Whoa, whoa. Calm down." Jake blinked in surprise and attempted to ignore her sob-shaking body against his groin. His arms reached around awkwardly and set themselves on her back. "I was just kidding, Cullen. Please don't pull a Bella on me."  
_

_Jacob smiled at the vibrations near his neck, pleased that he had been able to lighten the mood somewhat. A long, slightly awkward silence followed before Alice finally lifted her head. _

_"Thank you." She whispered somberly. Her eyes locked onto his completely and she leaned forward back into his embrace. He nodded slightly and dropped his hands down to her hips, giving them an affectionate squeeze._

_Without considering, Jacob tilted his head slightly until he faced Alice's neck. He leaned in and inhaled. "Wow." He breathed and began to trace circles around her back. _

_Jacob had always wondered why Cold Ones smelled so awful. Either disgustingly sweet, like Mama Cullen, or overpoweringly Floral, like Blonde Bitch. But Alice wasn't either of those, he noticed as she leaned closer. No, she was the perfect mix of almond extract and daisies, with something else, something spicy, like cinnamon. The effect was intoxicating._

_Alice raised her head slightly. "What?" She breathed into his ear.  
_

_"Nothing. I jus- Why aren't you cold?" He asked, suddenly realizing the fact.  
_

_"What do you mean?" She asked, her fingers sliding up his neck.  
_

_"You're warm. Well, not warm, but normal, if not slightly cool. I mean, Cold Ones are...cold." He explained lamely, trying to ignore how she toyed with the hairs at the nape of his neck, and the closeness of their bodies, and how unbearably hot it had suddenly become in that closet.  
_

_Alice shifted her head to look up at him, and suddenly they were face to face, noses barely inches apart from each other._

_"I..." She trailed off, enveloped in the intensity of his gaze. _

_"Alice..." He began, his brain suddenly clouding over. And suddenly, any thought of why this might be a bad idea went straight to hell. He leaned forward, waiting for the wetness of her mouth to crash into his.  
_

_And It was so natural. So fucking natural. The circles his hand was tracing on his back naturally began to slow down. Their eyelids naturally began to slide half-shut. He naturally turned his head up to face her, and she naturally pressed her forehead onto his. And at that moment, when her mouth closed over his, his lips began to move underneath hers, that was what they were, a Vampire and a Werewolf, being natural. _

_He had never noticed it before, but her lips were fucking perfect for kissing. Pouty, well-formed, and surprisingly soft. They moved slowly at first, testing the territory. Then her tongue managed to snake past them, and wrapped around his own. He tilted his head to get a better angle and slid his own tongue past those lips, running them over her teeth and the sides of her mouth and...everything. _

_She pulled back briefly, eliciting a soft moan from his lips. When she attacked his mouth again, it was more adventurous, more daring. Their mouths were barely brushing now but moving rapidly against each other. She pulled away again, nipping at jawline and grazing her teeth along it. He tightened his hold on her waist and slid his free hand into her hair, using it to gently guide her lips back to his. (Where they belonged.)_

_The third time their lips met, they locked onto each other, moving just enough to feel the other. Her hand fisted in his hair, forcing his head upwards, the other one was sliding along the edge of his shirt. One of his hands remained on her waist, pressing her against him, the other one had slid down to her thigh, hooking it against his leg, tracing circles around it. _

_After ignoring the need to breathe for a good 4 minutes, they pulled away reluctantly. Their foreheads lay against each other and their noses just barely brushed.  
_

_Jake's breathing had increased, noticeably. And, unfortunately for him, that wasn't the only thing that was increasing quite noticeably. He prayed silently that she wouldn't shift her body._

_As if God had heard his prayers - and decided to ignore them - Alice's thigh suddenly made contact with his hard-on. She paused. After a few moments, Alice leaned to the right, settling herself on his lap properly like before. Suddenly, she lifted her upper body off of his lap. Her hands had found themselves again at the nape of his neck, but this time, she was using his hair to balance herself as she rocked back and forth, rubbing her groin lightly over his erection._

_Alice Cullen was grinding her tight little body against him._

_Holy Shit._

_

* * *

_

_tbc. (:  
_


End file.
